One-Shot Jaune
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: You never know how a hero can be made. Some through tragic, some through their parents, heck even some through story's. But for one boy, it was a toy that inspire him to be the best hero he can become. So after training under a huntsman for years, he ready to take Beacon with everything he got. But even he may not be prepared for this school. Skill!,Badass!Jaune JaunexmassiveHarem


**Hey everyone! It me again! I decided to take a new idea requested from my friend, Fox Boss, after seeing my Jaune 10 fic, and decided to ask me to make this for him. He also helped with ideas and other stuff as well. I'm also going to make a Ben 10 x Spider-man crossover by another friend request. And later on, I doing a reading Professer Arc thanks to Fox Boss asking for me. So look forward to those in the near future.**

 **I notice I do requests a lot. Well, a lot of you guys do have good ideas, but ether don't have time to do, or too lazy to make one, well whatever, it just mean I can keep myself busy when I'm home and have nothing to do.**

 **But enough me of rambling, let get this story started.**

Prologue~

"Here you go Jaune, I got you something I think you might like." Said a well fit blond man as he handed his seven year old son a toy bow and some toy arrows. The man name was John Arc.

"What are these?" Jaune as with awe, he never seen any weapons like them before. John smiled as he watched his son look at the structure of the bow.

"This, my son, is a bow and arrow. Though this is just a toy of the real thing, a bow and arrow is a weapon from times before guns. It was used by some of the best archers to battle Grimm and in wars. Also, bows and arrows were used for hunting as well, but now though, bows and arrows are used for tricks and sports." John explained to his son, who was hanging on to every word. But then Jaune frowned.

"Did they stop using them because guns stronger?" Jaune asked.

"I'm afraid that is true." John said with a nod.

Jaune then had a thought and smile.

(Two years later)

Over the years, Jaune have been practicing with his toy bow and was pretty good at using it too, he was no master though. John was impressed, despite the bow being a toy, Jaune can make some good shots at certain distances.

After much discussion with his wife, which had earned him a month of sleeping on the couch, they got Jaune a real bow and arrow and introduced Jaune to an old friend of theirs that could teach Jaune the way of an archer.

Which bring us to now.

"Are we there yet?" Jaune ask with groan.

"Yeah, are we?" John asked with a groan of his own.

"We're almost there you two. Think you can handle your motion sickness for another two minutes." Athena, Jaune's mother, said with an eye roll.

"I think so." John said as he tried to breathe through his nose while Jaune tried to keep his dinner in his stomach.

"I don't think so." Jaune said with a groan.

"Well good, cause we already stopped." Athena said as she try to hold in her laughter. The two Arc's men glare at the woman as they step out of the car with a grumble.

Jaune looked at where they were and raised an eyebrow at what he saw in front of him.

"We're meeting a retired archer Huntsman in a circus?" Jaune ask with a head tilt.

"Yes. He should be in the back right now." Athena said as the three be gain to walk toward the circus.

"Why does he work here?" Jaune ask with a confused expression.

"This circus is where retired Huntsmen and Huntresses go to put their skills to use. Huntsmen and Huntresses protect them from Grimm. And the best way to do that is to bring joy to people to negate the negative emotions that attract the Grimm. It's hard to be sad when you're in awe or laughing, right?" John answer as he patted Jaune's shoulder. Many of the circus-folk smiled and waved at the two Arc's as they past.

Jaune was in awe at how much respect his parents had, he knew they were good, but to have older and more experienced Hunters respect them like they were VIPs was amazing. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a snapping sound of sorts.

He looked up to see a man in his forties shooting arrow after arrow while blindfolded. But what Jaune saw him doing, put on an expression of pure awe on his face.

The man was hitting the same place with every arrow, but each of the previous arrows were split each time as a new arrow was fired at a fast pace that Jaune could barely follow.

The two older Arc's smirked at Jaune's expression.

They waited until the guy was done, which took about a minute or two, to speak to him. Once the man finished, he took his blindfold off and examine his work, he then nodded in approval and turned around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a little blond boy in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Jaune Arc, and I was wondering if you could teach me how to be an archer." Jaune ask with a shy hopeful expression.

John and Athena look between where Jaune was standing a second ago to where he was at now in shock.

"When did he move away from us without us knowing!?" Athena ask in shock.

"I don't know!" John answer back.

Jaune shook his head at their shock. He didn't try to sneak away or anything, he just walk up to the man without a care in the world. He turn back to the man and took in his looks.

He looked about average in height, but he was well toned and looked agile too. He wore a green tunic with a hood and purple quiver. He also had blond hair that seemed untamed, but made him look relaxed and cool. His eyes were blue.

"And why should I teach you archery?" The man ask with a narrow stare.

"Why not. I love archery and you seem to love it to the point of mastering it. So what better way for a boy who wants to learn and master archery ten from a master archer?" Jaune said with a honest expression.

The man stared at the boys reasoning and chuckled a little.

"That a really stupid reasoning to get me to teach you kid." The man said as he shook his head in amusement. Jaune pouted at his words, but smiled when the man patted his head playfully.

"But it a good enough reason for me to teach a stupid kid like you." The man finished as Jaune parents finally made their way up to the two.

"So you can take him on as an apprentice?" John ask.

"Yeah. Someone need to teach the brat how to not shoot someone after all." The archer said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jaune cried out. The adults laugh at Jaune's expression.

"But, if he wants to learn everything he needs to know, he will have to travel with us. You know that right?" The archer ask once everyone calm down.

"Yes. I know that. Which is why I'm sleeping on the couch for a month." John grumbled. Athena just roll her eyes at her husband antics.

"Are you okay with this, young one?" The mam ask Jaune.

"Yes. Dad told me I may not be home for a while and I pack some extra cloth and starter bow. I also brought my onesies fr the cold nights. And before you ask yes, yes I do wear them with pride." Jaune said as he gave the old man a determined stare. The man roll his eyes at Jaune, but was impress at the kid determination.

"Okay then. Go introduced yourself to everyone here and I then you can say good bye to your parents. Okay kid."

"Okay." Jaune said as he walk away to meet everyone.

Once he was out of earshot, Athena spoke.

"Why did you accept so easily? Usually you would tell anyone else to fuck off when asked to teach the way of archery." Athena ask with a glare.

"He has my eyes when I asked my mentor and he said the exact words I did. So it goes without saying that he is destined to do great things if I train him. He'll be better then I ever was, and I'll be damn sure of it." The man said with a sigh.

"Just be careful Robin. You still need to make sure he masters the basic before he can become a master like yourself." John said as he put a hand on the man, now named Robin, shoulder.

"I know. But I feel something coming and he will be a part of it somehow. And not mention I'm getting old. So it makes sense to find someone would take up my bow and fight for the innocent." Robin said with a tired sigh. John and Athena shook their heads, but didn't denied it. They felt it too, but were too scared to think Jaune would be part of whatever was to come.

"You better make sure he becomes a better archer then you and beyond Robin. Cause if you don't, well let say the Grimm will have a tasty snack." Athena said with a sweet smile. She then walk away to look for her son.

"S-she was kidding right?!" Robin asked fearfully.

"Dude. If she was, then the world is about to end." John said with sympathy and follow after his wife. Robin paled and started planning all the lessons and fighting style he would teach his new apprentice.

He didn't want to die after all.

(Eight years later)

We find a seventeen year old Jaune Arc about to board the bullhead to his new school, Beacon. He looked at the photo he have in his hands and smile.

It was him with all his friends from the circus.

He gave himself a once over and nodded in satisfaction.

He had his dark red armor over his black hoodie, his under-shirt was red as well. His sleeves were red and his gloves were black. His pants were also black. On his right hip was a pouch that holds his collapsible bow, which used to belong to his mentor. He checked if his quiver on his back was strap on tightly. He also patted his sword on his left hip that his father had given him.

'This is it. My first step toward being a Huntsman like my teacher and dad. I can't wait!' Jaune thought happily.

'H-help me.'

"Huh!?" Jaune said in shock as he look around trying to find the source of the voice, but only saw people going about their business like usual.

"What was that? I could have sworn I heard a girl cry out for help a second ago." Jaune mumbled to himself.

Jaune was pulled out of his thoughts as the bullhead arrive.

"Well, what ever it was, I'm sure nothing. And even if it was something, I find out what it is later." Jaune said as he went into the bullhead, putting the voice at the back of his head for now.

He then groan as the bullhead began moving.

'I hate my life right now.' Jaune thought as he tried to hold his lunch in his stomach.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy the starter of this story, cause I enjoy making it.**

 **Also, Jaune's bow is a mix of Hawkeye's from The Avengers with Green Arrow's Bow-Dagger from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Just though I should clear that up.**

 **-marvel. wikia wiki/File:Hawkeye_Avengers_Equipment. jpg**

 **-injusticegodsamongus. wikia wiki/File:Green_Arrow_1. png**

 **Anyway, I hope you saw a hint to future chapters and looking forward to discovering his skills and tricks he learn from the circus. Anyway, review if you like it and see you guys later!**

 **(Edit: My friend sent me the edit version. Fox Boss, thanks you man.)**


End file.
